


City of Terragon one-shots

by BeaniePudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Multi, Original Character(s), Selkies, Sharks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaniePudge/pseuds/BeaniePudge
Summary: One shots from my series City of Terragon, humor, angst, and everything else.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	City of Terragon one-shots

The fog loomed over the small island of Terragon, the air thick and drenched with the ocean’s salty taste, the SealFast fishing co was of course; docked and out of commission for the time being.

Diego leaned against the balcony that stood over the beach’s edge, tugging on his seal-skin coat. He grumbled in boredom, tilting his head to the side as he squinted to see just the tiniest bit of the ocean’s waves, he wanted to go out, he wanted to swim! He turned around and looked into his room, eyeing the sleeping alien in his bed. Due to this lazy day, everyone was sleeping in, the house was filled with the sound of artificial rain. That was of course from his mother, who despite living right next to the ocean, still needed it to sleep.  
Walking out of the house, Diego was hit by a wave of salty, humid air. It didn’t phase him much, but the sweating did make him regret wearing a shirt, since he wasn’t going to need it. Deciding to take it off and leaving it on the porch before walking down the steep slope down towards the beach, where surprisingly. The prince sat, kicking up sand with bare feet. Diego turned his head and continued to walk, the sound of sand stopped.  
“Where are you going, Seal?” The prince stood up, his hands tucked into his pockets as he approached Diego, his face was blank, his golden hair was brighter than his eyes.  
“Hal! I...I was going to go take a swim-”  
“Are you THAT stupid”  
“...Yes?”  
“Try, just ATTEMPT to use whatever amount of brain cells you have left to think of a way to relieve your boredom that doesn’t involve you almost killing yourself?” Hal stared down at Diego, crossing his arms as Diego was left speechless. He slowly backed up, and began to run.  
“Diego! Are you- get back here!” The chase was short, as Diego was already zipping up his coat, staring back and forth at Hal and the ocean, the process of turning into a seal was quick for the selkie, but rolling into the ocean was harder. “Diego please! You’re going to get killed! You fish-brained idiot!” Hal grabbed onto Diego’s tailfin, but the struggling harp-seal selkie got away, disappearing into the vast ocean as Hal continued to scream. 

The ocean was murky, and as quiet as his own house. The fish cowered away from the sleek movements of the seal, and left Diego once again with his own thoughts. Surfacing and skimming the surface left him trembling, as he could only see only around 20 feet around himself from any and all directions. Opening his mouth to breathe was hard as the air grew thicker and thicker. There was a silence around him, a suspense that would make the strongest sailor tremble. Spotting a collection of rocks in the distance brough hope, a place to rest and collect himself. Diego sighed and began to swim towards it, all was fine.  
He never noticed the sudden burst of water coming towards himself until it was too late, Diego was hurdled into the air, screaming as he witnessed the great white attached to his side. As it broke his skin he quickly was reverted back into a human form. Being flung into the rocks at a high speed, he was dazed. Staring at the blood that coated the water like oil, everything grew silent once again as he laid there, dying.  
As soon as Hal revealed that Diego, without warning, went out into the ocean, a search party was formed. Hal and Salad were tasked with a general lookout, as Diego’s father drove. The frantic party spent what seemed like hours hopelessly driving, until Salad shouted out what seemed like gibberish in a panic, pointing towards a ribbon of blood that led up to the clump of rocks, continuing to scream in his native tongue, salad dove into the water. Turning into a monstrosus entity, crawling onto the rocks and nudging Diego’s body with his rounded snout, whimpering and chirping out his name. Hal and Diego’s father stood silent, staring at the alien as it took up half the rock.  
Once Salad began carrying Diego through the water with his secondary pair of limbs, the shark returned. Circling around the two in a menacing fashion, this beast was known too well. As it was the same shark that ripped off Diego’s father’s leg, it’s multiple scars gave it’s identity away. However, it was scared of Salad’s form, his fur covering the water increased his apparent size to the shark, leaving them time to save Diego. Salad wasn’t done however, diving down. Meeting the foe head on, a dance of strength, both landed hits; but Salad reigned victorious. Flinging the shark out of the water and onto the rocks, stabbing the shark and leaving it to writhe and slowly perish.

Diego was stable, however it took months for him to actually be allowed back onto the beach by himself, mostly he was watched over by Salad, his best friend- and savior.


End file.
